The invention relates to a hinge-lid pack for stick-shaped articles, such as cigarettes, with a pack part and a lid which is connected in an articulated manner to a rear wall of the pack part, and with a collar which consists of a collar front wall and collar side tabs and which is fixed in the pack part by means of a lower region. The invention relates, furthermore, to a process for producing a hinge-lid pack of this type.
Hinge-lid packs are a form of packaging for cigarettes and other elongate articles which is in use throughout the world. For the handling and/or for the protection of the cigarettes or other articles, it may be necessary to position the articles at a distance from one another within the hinge-lid pack, so that the cigarettes or the like do not lie against one another.